


After the battle

by nepetina



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Everyone lives, Gen, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetina/pseuds/nepetina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight with DJ Octavio, nothing is what Agent 3 expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fan fic. It's short but has everything I wanted. Feel free to scream at me afterwards

Orange ink sprayed everywhere. It was the end for DJ Octavio. Agent 3 had won, there would be no worries of an octarian uprising.   
Callie's voice came up over the speakers again.   
"Nice work, Agent 3! I can't wait to see this on our giant flat screen tv!"   
"Wh-what?" Agent 3 stumbled over their words.   
"Thanks for putting up such good fights for our new tv show." Marie somewhat explained.   
"I don't understand!" Agent 3 screamed in confusion at empty space before falling on their butt.   
\---   
Callie and Marie walked with Agent 3 behind the scenes. Inklings and Octarians casually chatted, excited that all the filming was finished.  
Agent 3 looked at both of them.  
"But why? You tricked me."  
"We have to advertise our new music somehow."


End file.
